Star Trek: To Find Xilian
by bibanan
Summary: A female from the Planet Xilian is forced to flee her home planet with her brother to escape the wrath of the Amunapti! The old ship is in a bit of disrepair and their navigation goes offline! Without the knowledge to fix it, they must travel blindly into space! Lost, Provisions are gone and fuel is almost spent...will they find help before they perish alone in this vast darkness?


**STAR TREK**

TO FIND XILIAN

Written by Bibanan

**PROLOGUE**

*Dialog written in _italic_ represents words spoken in the native

Xilian language.

Our story begins in dangerous times. Times of war. Destruction, abduction, slavery, murder...and much more rains down on the surface of planet Xilian as a race named Amunapti raids the Xilianite people relentlessly. We focus on one Xilianite home. Surrounded by fire and death, the inhabitants of the home - A husband and wife, one daughter and one son- are franticly packing supplies. They know that soon their home will be spotted amongst the wreckage. And when that happens, they will be taken.

The father urges his wife to hurry. "_Balii, forget those things! Things like pictures and books will only slow us down!_" Balii snaps back, "_But they are our memories, Fe'han! At least let me bring their spritling tome..._" Balii went silent. Her face plainly showed a pained expression. Tear drops splashed on the surface of the book as she kissed it and held it close to her heart. Fe'han sighed and embraced his wife lovingly, feeling her pain. He comforted her and agreed to let her take the book. They put the finishing touches on the supplies and called the children down from their rooms. "Faal Jii, Maaku, _Make sure you keep these items safe. They will be your only memento of this place-_"

"_No time. We need to leave. Now._" Fe'han ordered, hearing the sounds of marching just down the path to their home. He snatched their things and shoved them in their satchels before hanging the strap of their bag across their chest. Shadows of raiders could be seen through the windows and cracks in the walls as the Tiima clan rushed to the back of the home. Fe'han slipped a decorative blanked from it's place on the wall and opened a secret door. As it opened, automatic lights flashed on, lighting a staircase which led down into a long tunnel. Balii rushed her children into the tunnel, but paused as a loud breaking sound could be heard on the front door. Red light rushed into the home from the entranceway.

"_I will hold them off. Hurry!_"

"_No, Fe'ha-!_" Her plea was cut short with a deep, affectionate kiss filled with all the love a man could ever give. "_For you, my love overflows...now go_!" He commanded, shoving her beyond the door and shutting it. "_FE'HAN! FE'HAN, NO, YOU CAN'T!_" His wife exclaimed, only to hear the response of a big thud as he barricaded the door with a large shelf. Balii could hear the shouts of the raiders who had just discovered her beloved. She covered her mouth to keep from sobbing loudly as she rushed down the stairs. She took the hands of her children and together they rushed down the dimly lit passage, all the while she quietly sobbed, repeating his name in deep remorse.

The tunnel eventually ends, a cold steel ladder leading up to a metal cover. Roots could be seen growing through it's cracks. One could tell that this old tunnel was here for a very long time. Balii climbed up and pushed the heavy cover up and slid it to the side. She took the hand of the eldest child and guided her up the ladder, pulling her over the edge. "_Faal Jii, go start the ship._" She said quickly as she helped Maaku slowly up the ladder. Faal Jii nodded. She ran to the door and pushed aside the vines which provided camoflauge for the stone gray ship. Balii let Maaku run ahead to the ship as Faal Jii swiftly pressed buttons and flipped switches with skill, as if she'd done it for years.

Balii was making sure the coast was clear for take off while Faal Jii worked her hardest to get Maaku in his seat and strapped down safely. She was just about to prepare the jets and wait for her mother to come aboard when suddenly, a shriek came from outside! Faal Jii rushed to the side window of the cockpit to see what was wrong. "_AMAI!_" she shouted with panic. Her mother was struggling against the hands of two raiders, and more were coming! Balii called out, "_Remember what we taught you! Lift off, now! LIFT OFF!_" she cried. Doing as she was told, Faal Jii started the jets, slowly raising the ship into the sky.

Maaku's eyes were wide, "_Amai? Amai! Faal Jii, wheres Amaii?! Wheres amai and Patii?! Aren't they coming with us?_" Maako questioned. Faal Jii then realized the gravity of their situation. She turned back to the window and placed her hands on it's cold surface. Below, wisps of dust snaked around the people below, among them was Balii gazing longingly at the ship which was to take her children to safety. "_Maaku..._" Faal Jii whispered. "_They...they are not..._" It took a minute for those words to register in Maaku's head. As a result, the silence was shattered with a long, loud wail. His face turning red and tears flooding down his cheeks. His body shook as he cried out, his calls for his amaii and patii echoing through the ship's hull. Desperate for that trademark response, "_Aiiii, Maaku-piii?_"

Faal Jii dizzily slumped into the chair behind the controls. Her stomach twisted into a knot and she began to feel sick. Maaku's voice rang in her tall, two-pointed ears. Hands shaking, mind snapping back to reality for a moment, she realized the ship was high enough now to go forward beyond the atmosphere. She wrapped her small fingers around the steering and acceleration. She turned the handles and pushed the lever forward. The ship took a smooth turn and swiftly rushed forward, into the atmosphere. Her muscles tensed as gravity tugged at their bodies, pressing them to their seats as they broke the sound barrier and rushed out into space. She felt a tug on her heart and her throat squeezed tight. Her eyes slowly closed as her emotions poured out of her like water. She wanted to be strong...to ensure her little brother that everything would be alright. But she couldn't help but mourn for the loss of her dearest mother and father. Soon, her cries echoed through the ship's hull along with Maaku's.


End file.
